Forever Bound
by Princess Darkcloud
Summary: Sanji's now of the age that he must unite with his fated partner: his kitsune. But there's something that's keeping his strong willed mate from submitting, but that doesn't mean Sanji will give up without a fight. AceZo SanZo slight SmoAce
1. Finding You was Hard to do

Happy Birthday Sensei!

-PD

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Finding You Was Hard to do**

Sanji took step after cautious step through the forest, his walk made uneven by a limp. A gun was slung over his right shoulder, a satchel on his left, and a flashlight was gripped tightly in his hand. He was on '_The Hunt_.' Not just any hunt, but the hunt for his life-long partner: his kitsune.

The fox spirit had been invading his dreams as a vague shadow, barely noticeable at first. But as the days wore on, he couldn't help but notice that same fleeting silhouette that appeared every night. The past couple times, he'd even started following the cursory glimpses he caught until he'd find himself at the edge of the woods outside the village. Last night it had lead him into the woods and towards a thicket, but before Sanji could go any further, he'd woken up in a cold sweat.

That morning, it had been a particularly fitful night, Sanji finally opened up to his godfather, and told him about the shadow that'd been haunting him in his dreams. Alluring him with an inaudible call, and Sanji was unable to fight the internal force that was drawing him steadily closer to that mysterious, unknown creature.

'_It is time.'_ His godfather had declared.

**o()o()o**

"Oh? And why's that, old man?" Sanji placed the freshly cleaned dish into the drying rack and continued to wash as his godfather sat comfortably in a kitchen chair.

"You've been telling me about your recurring dreams. That's a sign that the spirit of your fated kitsune has been calling you, whether it meant to or not." He explained, ending the phrase with a heavy sigh, as if explaining took effort.

"Even if that _has_ been my kitsune calling me, I've only ever seen its _shadow_ in my dreams. I have no idea what it looks like, but I've seen other men's very beautiful kitsune girls~" Sanji legs wobbled at the thought of his friends' mates and desperately hoped that his would be as beautiful and as well endowed.

"There's no guarantee it'll be female, Sanji."

Sanji sunk to the floor. It was true; he'd seen male kitsunes as well, some with females on their arms, or even other men. This didn't deter Sanji, however. He was positive he'd attracted the most gorgeous kitsune in the entirety of the forest into his trap of love.

He was ripped away from his daydreams by a sharp kick on the head. "Don't get distracted, you'll lose sight of your partner, Chibinasu." Zeff chided before settling back down in his seat.

"It's not like the spirit's going anywhere..." Sanji placed the last of the dishes precariously on the overfull drying rack and dried his hands. He began to saunter out of the kitchen when Zeff banged his fist on the table, effectively stopping the haughty teen in his tracks.

"You're wrong!" He shouted. "If you are not..." Zeff took a dramatic pause, "faithful...to your kitsune...it. will. leave. you! And you can never get it back!"

Sanji's eyes lowered to the floor and his posture slumped. Was it really this serious? This whole lifelong mate thing?

Reading his thoughts, Zeff spoke again. "Every human is born into a destiny with a kitsune. And around age 18 your mate starts to call you, whether they'd intended to or not. It is your future." Zeff left the kitchen for a moment, leaving Sanji in the kitchen. There was the click of a lock and the creak of cabinet doors. Zeff hobbled back in on his peg leg with a black leather collar that shone an odd color when the light hit it just so. "You fasten this collar on it, marking it as yours." Zeff attached the collar to Sanji's belt. "Don't take it off until you're face to face with your kitsune."

"What kind of bullshit is that? What the fuck is with the collar? How can it 'accidentally' call me? That can't—" Sanji had approached his guardian with his arms spread in disbelief. If what he was hearing was true...then that meant no more flirting with all the beautiful, single ladies around town — a travesty to any healthy, young male.

Zeff delivered a series of swift painful kicks to Sanji's head. "What part of 'fate' do you not understand, baka Chibinasu!"

"Stop it you shitty old geezer! That doesn't answer my goddamn question!" Sanji was slowly backed out of the kitchen and towards the door. "Oi! What the hell!"

Zeff eventually stopped kicking Sanji in the head and, instead, gave him a hard kick on the backside, launching him outside. He tossed a satchel and a rifle out the door after him, both items knocking the blonde square in the head. "Don't come back without your spirit! If you wait too much longer—"

"Yeah, yeah. 'I'll lose it.'" Sanji mumbled to the slamming door. "Wait a minute..."

'WHAT THE HELL!' Came Sanji's angry cry from the outside of the door, followed by insults and declarations of protest and confusion. Zeff solemnly walked back into the kitchen and sat down heavily on the kitchen chair. The dishes rattled and most of them fell to the floor and broke. Zeff stared for a moment before sighing. "Things are going to get interesting around here..."

**o()o()o**

And that was how Sanji found himself walking, or limping rather, his ass was still sore, through the god-forsaken woods in search of something he'd never really seen. He heard the growl of his stomach and decided to take a quick break to eat, but right before he was about to take the first bite of his sandwich he heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Who's there!" Sanji clasped the gun, but he knew he wasn't going to use it. A small black fox stepped out from the foliage and sat down about 20 feet from Sanji, staring intently, it's five tails curled around it's feet. "You're a kitsune..." Sanji locked eyes with the creature, and they came to the mutual understanding that they were not meant to be each other's life-long mates. Sanji was about to offer the outer crust of his sandwich to the creature, but when he looked up, it was gone. Sanji was about to try for a second time to take a bite of his sandwich, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. His head snapped up, and he strained his senses for any hint of what had just caught his attention.

'_There!'_

Sanji shoved the uneaten sandwich back into his bag and took off, leaving the gun and flashlight behind. He didn't need them anymore. His kitsune was calling him, and he could hear it loud and clear.

**o()o()o**

The little black fox ran at his top speed towards a shadowed thicket. Outside the tangled mass of branches, the little fox stood up on his back legs and slowly began to transform. His strong, hind legs stretched out and lost their fur, being replaced by two long, pale legs. His snout disappeared and his face turned into that of a freckled, young man of about 20 years.

"I'm home." He called. A slightly smaller fox quickly clamored out of the bushes and into the man's arms, his four tails wagging happily. "Hey."

The green, four-tailed fox quickly transformed into his human form. "Where were you?" He asked as he nipped at the man's jawbone.

"I was..." The black haired man was clearly uncomfortable with having to say what he needed to, and the inner battle was clearly depicted on his face.

"Ace?" The smaller, younger fox pulled back and looked up into Ace's eyes; his ears drooped ever so slightly. "What's the matter?"

"Zoro, I..." Ace clasped Zoro's worried face and kissed his nose. "I've...I saw you mate today. Out in the woods"

Zoro's eyes widened before they scrunched up in an angry scowl, his ears flattening and tails twitching with distaste. "Where?" He growled.

Ace ran a thumb gently along Zoro's cheekbone apologetically and one smoothed out the frown lines in Zoro's forehead. "He's still a ways away, but it's...you'll more than likely meet him by tomorrow."

Zoro's eyebrows twitched with frustration and hurt. He pulled out of Ace's hold and stomped around the thicket, swearing and exclaiming his repugnance towards the situation.

"Zoro, it's not something we can help. It's the way things are." Zoro through a fit for a little while more before he finally calmed and sat down in the dirt, his elbows resting on his knees, his loincloth barely covering him. Ace kneeled behind him and encircled his waist, breathing hotly in his ear. "But that doesn't mean we can't make the best of our time right now."

"Nnn." Zoro reached back and carded his hand through Ace's hair and tickled the silky ears nestled in the black mop of hair. Ace leaned over and eagerly kissed Zoro's lips. "Nn, no, Ace, no...stop!" Ace, respecting his lover, released Zoro, even though his cock ached to be inside that warmth. Perhaps he was thinking too far ahead.

"What's the matter?"

"...Can't we just...run away? Or something..." Zoro asked half-heartedly.

"He'll find you. You're calling out to him, even though you don't mean to."

"I know...at least he's a guy." The two sat in silence for a moment until Zoro pulled Ace close again. "I don't...I don't want to..."

"Zoro..."

"I'm going to forget!" Zoro turned around and hugged Ace, frowning into his chest. "When I seal the bond with my fated partner, I'm going to forget everything. You, the family, everything except my name and what I am."

"It's the sacrifice we have to make. For the safety of our race." Ace kissed Zoro's brow, down the side of his face, his tears mixing in with Zoro's. He pushed Zoro back onto the dirt, positioning himself between Zoro's legs. "One last time. Please, Zoro," he ground his erection against Zoro's, eliciting a wanton 'oh, yes' from his lover's throat. "I want to fuck you one last time."

Zoro made no further argument, and let his lover take him. Ace fucked him fast and hard, but with all the love, if not more, than he'd ever felt for his young kitsune. He came violently, filling Zoro with his hot fluid, but he was unable to enjoy it. Why? Because Zoro's mate had not been the only one he'd sensed. Ace's mate was close, and it was interfering with all of his thoughts and emotions, ration or no.

"Zoro." Ace was finally able to say after much deliberation. "I...also..have, uh...I have—"

Zoro sighed. "I know." The two were lying down inside their shelter, Zoro cuddled against Ace's chest. "And he's close." They were silent for only a moment more.

"It's time for us to separate. Kitsunes cannot belong together. We have our mates to serve."

"Yeah."

The two men, both strong in their wills, didn't shed another tear, but bid a painful goodbye, sealed with a kiss. The next time they would meet, it would be as strangers, any memory of the other having been erased. Ace transformed back into his fox form and ran off into the night, running to meet his partner.

**o()o()o**

Sanji was bolting through the woods, way past his top speed limit. His kitsune was practically right in front of him, making his legs go faster, faster, as if he would die if he spent another minute away from his future partner. The shadow was becoming clearer, less of a figment of Sanji's inner psyche, and more and more real. The bond they were connected by was growing insanely strong, and it took all of Sanji's conscious effort not to vomit from the rapidly increasing intensity.

"I'm coming! I'm coming, my kitsune! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" And with that final cry, Sanji tripped and passed out, falling into the dirt, where he stayed till morning.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Woah, seems a bit gloomy for a birthday fic o.o that's not how I'd intended for it to be! I swear! This is the first half or so. I couldn't get it all in in time cause today just kinda snuck up on me and I'd been busy most of today ^^; but das ist no excuse.

I got my information off of wikipedia, plus I took creative liberties :D

I know it may seem kinda rushed, but I didn't want to turn this into another one of my long ass stories that would take forever to finish and ten pile up in my "incomplete" pile. But anyway..

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SENSEI!

-PD


	2. Change is Always Hard

**Chapter 2 – Change is Always Hard**

Sanji awoke the next morning feeling like he was suffering from a terrible hangover; the nausea, the pounding headache; they were all there, only 10 times worse. The bond between himself and his partner was so powerful he felt like if he dared to do so much as roll over he'd explode. He slowly opened his eyes – he hadn't remembered passing out in such a well-made and surprisingly comfortable shelter. He shifted slightly – he was lying on a pinecone or something similar and it was pressing into a nerve – and felt a rough blanket scratch over his skin. _'At least it's warm.'_ He opened his eyes more fully, blinking out the spots in his vision before slowly turning his head to the side. A scrap of damp cloth slid off his forehead and he wondered how it'd gotten there. There was crunching behind him, but the sudden increase of nausea kept him from moving a muscle to see what was approaching. A tan, dirtied hand reached in front of his face and picked up the cloth.

Sanji gave a start and quickly sat up, but before he could look into the eyes of the person the hand was attached to, he twisted around and puked all over the ground.

He could practically feel the firgue deflate as he began to dry heave. "Sigh...Great guy I got stuck with... I save his ass and he vomits on my bed..."

Sanji, slowly this time, swiveled his head to look up at the figure that'd just chastised him. The figure's back was facing him, and his vision was a bit fuzzy, but he could easily make out the four, fluffy, green tails. _'What a weird color...'_ Sanji thought. His eyes wandered up from the green tails and traced the curve of the tan back. The waist and hips were thinner, but the shoulders and chest were broad, Sanji noticed, and the smooth back slowly became a straight, elegant neck, the top of which was perched a head with a face he still, frustratingly enough, could not see. Sanji knew instantly that this was the one. This was his mate. It was in no way a gorgeous, curvy, voluptuous woman, but Sanji didn't feel disappointed in the slightest. He reached up with a shaky hand, trying to get this creature's attention. _'If we could only make eye contact,'_ Sanji thought, _'everything would be better...'_ Sanji's hand brushed the fur of one of the green tails, only to have the tail whipped out of his reach.

"What are you doing?" The kitsune demanded. He was feeling as poorly as Sanji was; the strain in his voice being his only give away. He tried to tense himself up, but only managed to make himself tremble with the stress of unnecessary exertion of his weakened muscles, before his body gave up and collapsed to the floor.

"Look..." Sanji murmured weakly, "...look at me..."

The kitsune was sweating. The exhaustion from having to keep his human form in his current condition was paying a toll on his body, but he needed to be like this if he was to communicate with his future mate. Or who _would_ be his mate if he could just get over his stubborn pride. "No," he gasped, "you'll make me want to forget. I won't forget the clan or Ace. And you can't make me, you bastard. Just leave and go find someone else."

Sanji fumed. This fox was supposed to be _his_ and his _**alone**_. It was supposed to want to be with him, to obey him, to love him. Who was this 'Ace' asshole the kitsune spoke of? Sanji knew damn well that he didn't get kicked out of his house or forced to trudge through some god forsaken forest, nor did he pass out onto the dirty ground just to be turned away by some lovesick – or whatever the hell was wrong – selfish kitsune that insisted on making both himself and Sanji feel like shit. Suddenly filled with a fiery energy that could only come from anger and uncontrollable lust, Sanji reached for the collar that was clipped on his belt. Not totally sure what the collar would do or what it's real purpose was, Sanji stood up, surprising himself and the spirit alike with his sudden burst of determination and fervor, and fastened the collar around the tan neck from behind. The closeness sent shivers all over Sanji's body, and the point where his finger's touched the fox's neck felt like they were submerged in molten lead. "You are mine." He whispered huskily into one of the twitching green ears.

"N-No." Though his words tentatively said one thing, Zoro's libido was exploding with desire. The touch of his mate sent shocks straight to his groin, and it was getting harder and harder to refuse the man. He knew now, remembering stories he was told as a pup, that this collar meant that he'd been claimed, and was now, and would be forevermore, untouchable by anyone other than his mate. He himself was unable to remove it, only his idiotic mate could, and this made him furious. He didn't like the idea of being tied down to one person, but he still couldn't draw up the strength to move away from the man who was now his 'master'.

Sanji quickly slid his hand under the kitsune's chin and gripped the face he still had yet to see and harshly turned it to face him. The kitsune, who was as beautiful as he'd hoped, even though it wasn't a woman, had his eyes screwed shut, but his mouth was parted and he was panting wantonly. "Sub...Submit to...to me." Sanji demanded, his breathing heavy and husky. If he didn't seal the bond with this stubborn bastard of a fox he felt like he might explode; he was definitely afraid he'd get 'blue balls' before this day was over.

"Let -ngh- go!" Zoro tried to pull his face from Sanji's grip, but the contact was weakening him. And he didn't completely want to break away from the touch.

Sanji gripped tighter, digging his fingertips into the reddening cheeks as pulled the face closer. "You. Are. Mine. And you _will_," He shook the fox's face for emphasis, "do. as. I. say! _Submit!_" He punctuated every word by increasing the intensity of his grip and shaking the fox's face. "I will NOT...let you go!" He heard the kitsune cry out in pain and he instantly released him. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Was his desperate yearning to make this creature his so great and pathetic that he had to resort to this sort of violent aggression? He imagined the meeting to be much more romantic, less physically and emotionally stressful, and far less exhausting. Damn the old, shitty geezer. Why didn't he say anything about this?

Zoro still refused to look at Sanji and kept his eyes shut tight. He smirked. The cry had been fake; and it had opened up a perfect opportunity for escape. Zoro transformed into his fox form and took off, though with great difficulty. He tottered back and forth before he finally got his footing and ran off as fast as he could.

"You won't get away from me." Sanji growled. His pervious thoughts of guilt had been completely destroyed and were reduced to the most primeval of sexual goals: find his mate and fuck him as hard as he could.

**o()o()o**

Zoro took off, unable to put his complete trust in his wobbly legs and deceptively heavy paws. He could feel the strength in the bond ebb and flow as the distance between himself and Sanji increased and decreased respectively. This whole venture was pointless, but when one was under the unforgiving thumb of desperation, mindless determination often won out. Though it was not always guaranteed to be the most successful solution. Zoro's eleventh-hour attempts would only make his situation worse, and he fought back his logic and relied completely on his animalistic 'flight' instinct. He came to a stop for a moment, nose twitching into the wind, picking up familiar smells.

'_Ace!'_

Zoro's mind was so helplessly fried that he didn't think any further than 'that's Ace's scent' and ran off once again, letting his nose guide him. Zoro ran as hard as he could, a slightly insane grin on his fox face as he pushed forth with renewed vigor. When the smell indicated that his lover was only on the other side of this particular bush, Zoro skidded to a halt. Something was off.

Ace's breathing was labored, and he was groaning and whimpering weakly. Zoro's ears flattened against his head, he licked his nose nervously and took a couple tentative steps backwards, legs suddenly becoming wobbly once again, only just able to support what felt like the unbearably heavy burden of carrying the small body of a hurting fox.

"Nnn..." Ace moaned, "Ah! Haa...ahh...mmm." There was the sickening smack of lips as a kiss ended and two needy mouths briefly parted before connecting once again, wanting more, oh so much more of that delicious taste of their partner's skin.

Zoro felt bile build up in his throat as he took another tottering step backwards. He felt betrayed, like a mangy, unwanted pet, left outside on a cold winter night. "Ace..." a deep voice growled sensually, "let me make you mine."

Ace was gasping for breath, barely able to speak. "Suh-Smo...ahh~! I n...I need it...p-please...don't make us wait...an-any loo~oongerrrr." His words faded away into a bestial growl. Zoro had heard that same growl when Ace was making love to _him,_ and it sent his head reeling. His heart tightened with overpowering waves of wrathful jealousy. Zoro was disgusted by Ace's willingness to submit to this complete stranger. He was so twisted up inside he couldn't tell if his pain was from his bond to his partner or if it was from the horrible feeling of incredible hurt that twisted and coiled around his heart, constricting it's desperate need to beat faster as adrenaline pumped through his system. Zoro turned away, feeling moisture cling to the fur around his eyes. His tails coiled up before dropping lifelessly, dragging on the dusty ground as Zoro weakly started walking off in a random direction, the slap of skin screaming its mocking goodbye.

**o()o()o**

Sanji was hot, sweaty, and frustrated, in both the straight up pissed-off way and in the sexual way. He could feel his bond intensify and grow weaker at regular intervals, almost like he was on a boat. He felt seasick in the middle of the forest. Was his bastard kitsune always going to be this difficult? He hoped to every god he could think of that it was only temporary, but something in the back of his head said something that got him thinking for a moment.

'_Would you_ really _want that? Someone so weak and unfaithful that they'd follow anyone they're told to? Someone that wouldn't put up any sort of fight to try and hold on to what's most important to them?'_

Sanji couldn't help but smile at his inner reason. No, he most certainly didn't. He felt a sudden tug at his heart, and when he paid attention, he could feel that his partner had stopped moving, and was clearly in distress. _'Shit,'_ he thought, _'I've gotta find him...' _Sanji took off, as if he had his hand on a rope and was using it to pull himself forward.

Zoro could feel the blonde man start to close in on him, and he was oddly relieved and dashed off towards Sanji as fast as his legs could carry him. He didn't want to run away any longer, it was too much trouble to deal with heartbreak and the power of the bond. So he ran to the only place where he knew he'd find peace and serenity: that blonde-haired, curly-browed asshole.

Sanji had stopped to lean up against a tree to take a quick break. He was breathing heavily and had a hand gripping tightly at his shirt. His guard was completely down, which was why he hadn't expected a flying attack to come from the seemingly harmless bushes in front of him. Before knew what happened, he felt claws digging into his skin and a cold wet nose against his upper arm. Zoro had just leapt into his arms and wasn't about to let go. It felt good to finally have him so close so willingly. He hugged and stroked the kitsune's back as the kitsune shook in his arms. Sanji felt a heat emit from the kitsune before it suddenly grew and transformed into its human form. Sanji staggered and almost fell forward at the sudden expansion, but managed to steady himself, and was holding the spirit bridal style.

"Ta—"

'_Tay?' _Sanji looked down at the top of the head that was pressed against his chest. His breath gently ruffling the shaggy green hair. "Hm?"

Zoro, struggling so hard to draw up the will power to do what he knew he must. He tightened his grip on Sanji's shirt and furrowed his brow in concentration. He tilted his head up and finally met with those beautiful, shining blue eyes. "Take...take me home, I'll be yours." Saying this and finally making eye contact...Zoro instantly felt safe and warm in those surprisingly strong arms. He watched and observed Sanji's expression as in went from one of shock and surprise, to one that was loving and slightly possessive. Or was it horny? He really couldn't tell.

Sanji smiled as Zoro curled up slowly and began to fall asleep in his arms. "Wait...what...what's your name?" He asked, surprised that he was only finding this out so late in the game.

Zoro looked up and mumbled softly. "My name...is Roronoa Zoro."

Sanji smiled affectionately at the little...oh what did that green fuzz remind him of...A marimo! That's it! Perhaps he'd found a new nickname. "Zoro...I like it. I'm Sanji." Zoro smiled for the first time since Ace's departure and curled up, turning back into his kitsune form. Sanji's name gently falling from his lips in an almost inaudible whisper. And even though he was exhausted, Sanji decided to make the long trek home with the not too incredibly light man in his arms. _'What a day. What a fucking _exhausting _day.'_ But Sanji had to admit, even though day had been a piss poor day, he'd relive that day a million times over for the one he was coming to love. _'Roronoa Zoro. You're gonna cause me a shit ton of trouble.'_ But Sanji knew in his heart of hearts that it would all work out somehow. Right?

* * *

**Author's Note**

Ok, it took so long cause I'd write about 20-30 words at a time, then I'd read over it, decide I don't like it and then rewrite it. 8I

So yeah.

Well I'd like to say that I'm about 2/3 done :3 so~ this is kinda like Wander-chan's Thanksgiving present? That is if they celebrate Thanksgiving, I don't want to be presumptuous ya know...

HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE THAT DOES THOUGH!

-PD


End file.
